<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See Sunflowers by natsume_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022981">I See Sunflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume_kun/pseuds/natsume_kun'>natsume_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sunflowers, What If We Added More Levels To The Support Conversations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume_kun/pseuds/natsume_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As she stares back at her own reflection, she laughs to herself and thinks: This isn’t the face of a girl you’d ask to dance with. And this shouldn’t even matter. Yet, Leonie hated how Sylvain’s words could get to her. It was Sylvain. Just Sylvain. He had his way with words, but sometimes, it was hard to tell when he actually meant them. So why was she so hung up on the things he said?</p><p>Leonie looks at herself, and oh, how she wishes she could see sunflowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had no big solid concept for this honestly i just went ahead and said fuck it what if we added more support conversations for this pair jdskssksks</p><p>i also drew sylvonie fanart before just in case anyone's interested:</p><p> <a href="https://smolworlds.wordpress.com/2020/12/04/sylvonie/">Sylvonie Fan Art</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>White Clouds</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey beautiful, can I have this dance?" </p><p>There he goes again in that annoyingly charming voice, his hand stretched out in front of one of the girls from the Black Eagles table. The girl lets out a soft chuckle before muttering something and then taking his hand. He winks, then gracefully pulls her into a dance.</p><p>For a moment, Leonie thinks she catches his eyes as he steps further away from the tables. She quickly occupies herself by diverting her eyes towards the glass of mead she had been holding instead.</p><p>Of course, Leonie wasn't expecting to have someone ask her for a dance at the ball. After all, these kinds of things are better fit for nobles and she was never exactly fond of dancing anyway. </p><p>But still, it bothered her. When Sylvain walked towards the tables to ask that girl for a dance, Leonie felt a little disappointed. She hated that she felt this way, even if this was nothing new, really. Typical Sylvain would shower anyone with flamboyant praises about how pretty they are— maybe throw in some romantic metaphors here and there. She wasn't special. Or maybe, she was— because she was the only girl here whom Sylvain thought to be too crude to even flirt with. </p><p>Leonie turns in her seat to face the table instead to take the last few bites of her meal. Finished, Leonie finds herself looking down at her reflection on the golden plate. She wonders if Sylvain really meant what he said.</p><p>
  <em> I look at you and I see sunflowers. </em>
</p><p>When Leonie looks at herself sometimes, she sees strength. The roughness, the scabs, and the callouses— these were battle scars. They were a testament of her strength and how far she's gone. This was the face of a fighter— someone who had fallen way too many times, someone who had themselves smeared with blood and dirt for the sake of survival— for battles to be won.</p><p>But there were also times when Leonie would look at herself, and all she sees is crudeness. Hair chopped too short, the dryness and roughness on her face, a small scab on her cheek from lance training, the callouses on her hands. </p><p>The face of strength— it wasn't always pretty and Leonie's convinced herself that she was completely okay with this. She'd like to believe she's <em> mostly convinced</em>, at least. After all, she had dreams bigger than just being called pretty. She had bigger dreams for herself, and beyond herself. For Sauin and for her former mentor Jeralt.</p><p>As she stares back at her own reflection, she laughs to herself and thinks: This isn’t the face of a girl you’d ask to dance with. And this shouldn’t even matter. Yet, Leonie hated how Sylvain’s words could get to her. It was Sylvain. Just Sylvain. He had his way with words, but sometimes, it was hard to tell when he actually meant them. So why was she so hung up on the things he said?</p><p>Leonie looks at herself, and oh, how she wishes she could see sunflowers.</p><p>--</p><p>Leonie soon leaves the hall to go back to the dorms. On her way there, she notices a familiar figure trudging sluggishly towards the dormitories before eventually falling clumsily onto the porch. Thankfully, the cup of mead he’s holding doesn’t fall from his grasp.</p><p>“Sylvain?” she calls out.</p><p>He looks up from the porch as he kneads his left temple with his fingers. He looks around confusedly before finally meeting Leonie’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh. Hey, Leonie. It’s you,” Sylvain says with a smile as he points the cup in her direction. He pats the space beside him on the concrete step he sat on, gesturing for her to sit down.</p><p>“I was just on my way to my room. Goddess, I am still stuffed from dinner.”</p><p>Leonie walks towards Sylvain and takes a seat beside him.</p><p>“So did you dance with anyone back there?” </p><p>“Me? I don’t even like dancing,” Leonie laughs. </p><p>“Aww. That’s too bad. I would’ve asked you.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. You’re kidding me.”</p><p>“Oh, but it’s true. I told you, Leonie. You have a beauty—”</p><p>“Unlike any other. My eyes have been opened to the charms of a beautiful flower yadda yadda. Geez, I wonder how many other girls have heard that one before.”</p><p>“None, I’m telling you!” He raises a hand up in defense.</p><p>“Cut the crap, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Well… what if I asked you to dance with me right now?”</p><p>Leonie raises an eyebrow questioningly at that.</p><p>“You know, it’s hard for me to tell sometimes whether to believe what you say or not.”</p><p>When Sylvain doesn’t say anything for a while, Leonie wonders if she had actually been too harsh on him this time. The silence spoke for them— as if there was a truth in her words and Sylvain felt confronted by it.</p><p>Eventually, he laughs bitterly.</p><p>“Oh, how you wound me, my lady. But if you don’t want to believe me, I guess... I can’t really do anything about that. Suit yourself.” He shrugs as he takes another sip of his drink.</p><p>Leonie sighs. </p><p>“Look, I honestly don’t think of you as a bad person, but I do wish you’d say things like you mean it. You said you look at me and you see sunflowers, and I do want to believe it, really. But… I wish I could look at you and see something real.”</p><p>“Something real, huh? You’d probably hate me if you did. And I don’t blame you, honestly...”</p><p>“...All there is to it is that I’m a good-for-nothing noble with a crest. That’s it.”</p><p>“Like anyone here doesn’t already know about your stupid crest and lineage. Tell me something real about yourself, idiot."</p><p>“What does that even mean? I just told you,” Sylvain says, laughing.</p><p>“I mean something like… I don’t know… your favorite tea or hobbies— that isn’t flirting, by the way— or what your dreams are. Things like those.”</p><p>“Oh… ok but why do you even want to know?”</p><p>“What? Is it not normal to want to be friends with your classmates?”</p><p>“You’re a really pushy one, aren’t you? Guess I should’ve expected it from a girl as uhh… as spirited as you,” Sylvain chuckles.</p><p>“Sylvain!” Leonie says with her eyebrows scrunched in annoyance as she hits him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Ow! Okay, okay. Chill out. You almost made me drop my drink. Goddess, I take it back. You’re really less like a sunflower and more of a wild beast, huh?"</p><p>“Sylvain, I swear to the Goddess, I am going to punch your pretty face right now.”</p><p>“Oh, so you think I have a pretty face? Well, frankly, I’m not surprised, but thanks, Leonie,” Sylvain flashes her a charming smile and winks.</p><p>Leonie sighs. This boy really just had to be that good at dodging her sincere attempts at friendship. Just what is Sylvain’s problem, really? Would it kill him to be sincere for once?</p><p>“Right, I’m leaving.” </p><p>Leonie stands up from the porch, but she feels a grasp on her arm, pulling her backwards.</p><p>“Wait, Leonie, I was just kidding. Fine, I—”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>“Seiros Tea. That’s my favorite.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Verdant Wind</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch ouch ouch ouch— can you walk a little slower?!” Leonie complains, struggling to walk as she leaned on Sylvain for support with one arm hung around his shoulders.</p><p>“Right, right. Sorry."</p><p>“Just walk me to the front of my quarters and then I can handle myself from there.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? Your ankle’s badly sprained. A handsome guy like me can't possibly just leave such a lovely lady to suffer.”</p><p>“No— ouch ouch! Okay, fine, just— thanks.” Leonie sighs, accidentally stepping too heavily with her sprained ankle.</p><p>When they finally get to Leonie’s room, Sylvain slowly lets her down to sit on the bed. </p><p>“I’ll go get some ice from the dining hall. I’ll be back shortly, okay Leo?” Sylvain says with a smile as he turns to leave the room.</p><p>“Wait, you don’t have t—” She hears the door close with a thud.</p><p>
  <em> Leo, huh? I haven't been called that in a while. </em>
</p><p>Last time she had was five years ago— back when she was still a student in Garreg Mach. It was a nickname Sylvain had given her, although admittedly in a teasing manner. She remembers how she hated it— how Sylvain would tease her about being "too ferocious for a lady." Eventually, however, the nickname grew on Leonie the same way his company did on her. To be honest, she could even dare say that she missed being called that by Sylvain.</p><p>While waiting, Leonie struggles to get her shoes off without disturbing her injury. After successfully doing so, she scoots closer to the corner of her bed to reach for the bedside table. She opens one of the drawers to take out a roll of bandages before leaving them on top of the table. </p><p>--</p><p>Soon, she hears the door open and Sylvain enters the room holding a pouch of ice.</p><p>"Look, I got it," Sylvain greets happily as he approaches Leonie.</p><p>He kneels down close to Leonie and gently lifts the injured foot a little.</p><p>"Hey, tell me if I suddenly put too much pressure on it, okay?"</p><p>Leonie nods quietly.</p><p>Sylvain then gently rests the ice pouch on her ankle.</p><p>Leonie notes the warmth from his light touch despite the accompanying contact of cold ice against her skin. She watches him quietly for a few moments, noticing that soft look of care in his eyes that she rarely ever saw in him before. Somehow, it feels new— more sincere, she thinks. Her cheeks feel a little warmer.</p><p>When Sylvain looks up at her, he meets Leonie's eyes and his lips curl up into a sheepish smile. She tilts her head with a questioning look and Sylvain chuckles as he looks back down at her feet.</p><p>“You know, I… I always kind of envied you,” Sylvain suddenly says with a hint of something sad in his voice.</p><p>“Hm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re a very honest person... And people around you always seemed to like you for who you truly are. Meanwhile, because I have a crest, I…”</p><p>Leonie sighs.</p><p>“Look, Sylvain. People can genuinely like you for who you are if you just let them in the first place— that is if you show them something real. And you’ve shown me that you’re actually capable of that… surprisingly. I know so because… because I like you, Sylvain. I mean, moments like these prove that. It’s scary to be vulnerable, but… at least it’s honest.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait. Back up. Not that I should be surprised or anything but, you said you like me?” Sylvain looks up abruptly, his eyes wide in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, isn’t that a given since we’re friends?” Leonie snorts as if Sylvain had just asked something blatantly obvious.</p><p>“Oh… Oh, that’s what you mean. For a second there, I thought I was finally able to charm such a ferocious lady after all these years,” Sylvain chuckles, albeit there’s a hint of disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>--</p><p>“So I guess I’ll see you at next week’s training?” Leonie says after thanking him.</p><p>"Yeah. And by the way, speaking of being honest…"</p><p>After finishing up the bandages on her ankle, Sylvain looks up at her silently.</p><p>“Leonie...” Sylvain continues.</p><p>He leans forward a little. Slowly, he lifts his hand and places a palm against her cheek. </p><p>Leonie feels her heart race. There seems to be a new feeling blooming in her chest, and it makes her feel a little uneasy. </p><p>“After all these years, I still think you remind me of sunflowers...”</p><p>“...if anything changed, it’s that you bloom even more vibrantly these days,” Sylvain says, laughing softly as he moves his fingers to tuck Leonie’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>Leonie tries to swallow down her nervousness, to no avail. Her cheeks feel warmer and she wonders if Sylvain had noticed. </p><p>“I hope you believe me this time and I hope you’d see it for yourself too.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The sun had almost set by the time Sylvain and Leonie had started walking back to the monastery after training outside. The sky was a vast blend of orange and purple, making the surrounding trees and tall grass look like they were painted with gold. </p><p>“Leonie, look,” Sylvain says excitedly, suddenly stopping in his tracks to point at something.</p><p>“What is it?” Leonie asks, turning to follow the direction he’s pointing towards.</p><p>Beyond a row of trees, Leonie makes out what seems to be a field of gold. Sylvain hastily seizes her hand and pulls her into its direction. They make it past the grove of trees, and eventually find themselves within a sea of bright sunflowers.</p><p>“Goddess, this is beautiful,” Leonie says with fascination as she walks through the field, hand still intertwined with Sylvain’s.</p><p>“You know what else is beautiful?”</p><p>Leonie rolls her eyes at that, even though she smiles as she does so.</p><p>“I know where you’re going with this, stupid.” </p><p>Leonie looks down at her feet in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Sylvain, however, gently lifts her head up again by the chin. Sylvain notices the glimmer in Leonie’s eyes, and her cheeks flushing red. Her hair looks golden in this light— much like the sunflowers. Yet to Sylvain, she still bloomed most beautifully among them. </p><p>Sylvain gingerly rests a hand on her cheek and takes a step forward. Their faces are much closer now, that they could feel the brush of warm breath tickle their skin. </p><p>“Leonie…”</p><p>Sylvain closes his eyes and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. When he opens his eyes, Leonie looks at him— mildly surprised. She then looks down at the sunflowers with a shy smile as Sylvain laughs softly.</p><p>“I hope that was okay?” he asks.</p><p>“It… it was more than okay,” Leonie chuckles.</p><p>Soon, they hear the faint sound of music from behind the fields. The sunflowers seemed to dance along to the soft harmony of strings and flute as they swayed with the wind. </p><p>Sylvain takes her hand and raises it to his lips. He leaves a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, and Leonie smiles softly at the contact— how his lips tickled her skin with a brief warmth that she wished could have lasted longer.</p><p>He blushes with a smile as he looks back at her again.</p><p>“Can I have this dance, sunflower?”</p><p>Leonie laughs softly.</p><p>"You know, I still don't like dancing... but I guess I'm willing to give it a try."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know there's like idk maybe a total of 20 sylvonie shippers in the whole world and that's kinda sad bc this pairing has so much potential for character development especially in sylvain's case. sylvain has a problematic notion of commoners (that they only want to use him to get a taste of nobility &amp; crest privilege) and i feel like leonie-- a commoner with a strong personality and strong principles-- would be able to help him overcome that. </p><p>leonie is also my second favorite from golden deer (claude is the first ofc lol) and i rly hope to see more fics that explore her character bc she is!! wonderful!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>